Help
by Markiplier's Fangirl
Summary: Gwen, Duncan, Sierra and Bridgette hear about the Slender Man and go on an adventure to find out if he's real or not. Rated T for scary situations.


_**Gwen's P.O.V. **_

"So how'd you like the movie, Pasty?" Duncan said as he kissed my cheek when we left the movie theater. We just went and watched Haunted House. It was one of the funniest movies I'd ever seen.

We were outside at about 5:46 p.m., it was supposed to be sunny right? Wrong! It was raining really hard and the clouds were so dark grey, they could've been black. My friends Bridgette and Sierra were with us. We invited them because after Total Drama: All-stars, we just wanted some friend time.

To make polite conversation, Sierra said, "Guys! Have you heard the legend of Slender Man?"

I shook my head and said, "No. Tell us."

She took a deep breath and said, "He's a supernatural being. He's very tall about 6-10 feet tall, wears a dark black suit with a dark blue tie, he's so pale he's white, he has no hair, in fact he doesn't even have a face, and has 10 long black tentacles. He's supposed to have powers that curse you if you look at his face. People have different theories: You go insane, you get Slender Sickness, you die instantly, he takes over your mind, or you just get extremely bad luck for the rest of your life along with a good heart attack. People say that even when you don't look at him, you get extremely scared and paranoid. And legend has it, he lurks in old abandoned places, just waiting for his next kill!"

I took all this in. Was the Slender Man real? It couldn't be. But just to prove it…

"We should go to the old sanatorium in the woods and have a look around there! See if he's there." I said smirking.

"Sounds cool. But if anyone chickens out five minutes after we get there, you owe us dinner." Duncan said.

Anyways, we got into Bridgette's van and drove deep into the woods.

Why is the old sanatorium abandoned? Well, St. Jane's Sanatorium for the Mentally Insane was abandoned because there was an accident and they shut the place down. A patient was telling the nurses of a man who was stalking her, and soon after, over half of the patients there had gone missing. The man in charge decided to shut it down and released all the patients that remained and board up the place. It's never been stepped inside for over ten years. Until now.

Bridgette doesn't do well with old abandoned places, Sierra stalks people but doesn't do well when other stalk her, Duncan's the criminal not the victim, and I hate to feel watched, so just to make us feel better, I reached over, plugged my iPod in, and played, "$20" by Ron Browz. Some for some reason, we always laughed and tried to rap along with this.

But, we soon arrived to the sanatorium.

The place had a very creepy and sad sense to the atmosphere. But, we got out and walked up to the huge doors, and pushed them open.

Bridgette grabbed my arm and whimpered, "You got the flashlights. Right?"

I nodded and handed one to her.

She immediately clicked it on. Geoff couldn't come hang out with us because he was sick, so she was by herself here with us and Sierra.

Duncan smirked and said, "Let's walk around a little. Might see Slendy."

I smirked and followed him.

I had no idea what was in store for us.

_**Bridgette's P.O.V.**_

We took off towards the left and saw a long hallway stretching out in front of us. There were three rooms in the hall. Two on the right and one on the left.

"Let's go to the first one on the right." Sierra suggested.

We walked away to that room and looked around.

We were about to leave when Gwen said, "Hey, hold on! What's that?"

She was pointing at the wall. There was a page on the wall. Maybe it was put up by one of the patients? It said, "Out of sight, not out of mind".

Sierra reached out and grabbed it. When she did, I felt something happen. Like there was something after us. The others must have felt it too, because Duncan's head instantly whipped to the left to look behind him.

We left that room and checked out the room next to it. We saw another page. It said, "It came from the forest".

I grabbed it and we left to go, but we ran into something when we went out the door.

It looked human, but there was NO WAY it was. He was very tall about 6-10 feet tall, wore a dark black suit with a dark blue tie, he was so pale he was white, he had no hair, in fact he didn't even have a face, and had 10 long black tentacles coming out of his back.

I stared at his face and felt myself feeling pure and utter terror and I heard an incredibly LOUD ringing in my ears.

I whipped around and ran away. I couldn't find the others. They must have ran away while I was staring at the Slender Man.

I ran around a corner and ran into the Slender Man again.

I squeezed my eyes shut and turned away.

I felt his tentacles grip my shoulders and if he had eyes, he'd be staring at me.

"_Look at me._" I heard a voice in my thoughts.

Apparently, he could read my mind.

I refused.

"_Do not be afraid. Open your eyes." _He said again.

I didn't have a choice. I looked at him and the fear and ringing got worse and worse until I could feel my heart speeding and thumping extremely loud.

My world then started to turn black. I knew I was dying. The ringing got so bad, I couldn't hear anything.

My world then turned completely dark and I went limp. I guessed that I was dead, trapped in eternal darkness, with no hope of escaping. I thought I would go right to heaven, but I guess when Slender Man kills, you are trapped in eternal darkness.

_**Duncan's P.O.V.**_

After we left Bridgette, Gwen, Sierra and I ran out of the sanatorium, but saw Slender Man blocking the exit.

The next thing I knew, my world had turned black and I heard Gwen, Sierra and Bridgette calling out, "Duncan! Where are you?!"

"Over here!" I called back.

I got up and ran to their voices.

The Slender Man had killed us and we were trapped in immortal darkness. It was going to be a very long time before we could leave but for now,

The End.


End file.
